riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation A.F.L.O.A.T.
Agents Feared Lost On Awful Tide Information Summary: Sector V infiltrates a villain barbecue but had to escape when they realize there were too many to handle. Stickybeard then takes them down and end up floating in a sea of asparagus. *Operative Debuts: *Villain Debuts: *Ally Debuts: *Starring: *Cameos: *Locations: *2x4 Tech: *Villain Technology: Young's illness Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T. was shot in June 2004, the first entry to be filmed after the Kids Next Door' annual seven-month production hiatus.1 Young Harrison Rivera's performances had become marred by slurred speech and slower timing. Novice director Tom Warburton had to deal with Young's condition while simultaneously learning the ropes of directing. Understandably, Mr Warburton hoped the hiatus would allow Young enough time to recover and resume his abilities as the lead and the most funniest villain in the whole Kids Next Door Series. Instead, directing Operation A.F.L.O.A.T. was a nightmare. Young was in such bad shape that his girlfriend Kuki Sanban had to coach Young on his lines. Though most of the coaching never made its way onscreen, Kuki can be seen nudging Young on board Sticky beards pirate ship, reminding him to say his line, "Lucky KN dorks, next time I just might not be around to save you Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk."2 Warburton painfully remembered the grueling filming process: A very ill Young struggles through Operation A.F.L.O.A.T. Kuki had to coach her boyfriend line-by-line to get through filming. “ ...it was strange the way he (Young) went up and down. In the order I shot the pictures, not in the order they were released, he was down for Operation: L.E.A.D.E.R. and Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., he was up for Operation: T.R.I.P., way down for Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T, and then up again, for the last time, in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R..3 In Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T, he (Young) was at his worst. Kuki coached him the way one would a child, getting him to repeat each line after her. We had to shoot Young repeating one line at a time.4 ” It is to Warburton' great credit, then, that the end result was a frenetic, high-energy Stooge short, considered one of the best produced during Young's final months with the team.1 edit edit Trivia Trivia *This is the second Stickybeard episode, the next being Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y. Stickybeard also cameos in Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A. between the two episodes. *This episode is a parody of Jaws and Open Water. *Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4 were the only operatives of Sector V not to be eaten by the Great White Asparagus. However, both of them almost drowned. *The other operatives were eaten as follows: #Numbuh 2 was eaten first, while trying to repair the engines (which were full of bubble gum) #Numbuh 3 was then eaten. She had been distracted by Numbuh 4, who had gone crazy from hunger and believed her Rainbow Monkey was a cheeseburger; the Asparagus snuck up behind her, which she didn't see until it ate her #Numbuh 1 was standing on the remaining surfaced area of the ship, and calling out to Numbuh 4, who was trying to reach the 'cheeseburger' in the middle of the ocean. The Asparagus came up from below him and ate him, along with about half of the remaining ship. *Numbuh 4's real eye color is mostly unseen, but its likely that his real eye color is green. *Stickybeard actually acted as an ally at the end of the episode, but made Numbuh 5 promise not to tell the other villains, or else "they won't invite him to the next villain's BBQ"